Get Back
by tinjhi10
Summary: School Festival was around the corner and just when things are better between them, flirtation happens and jealousy sparks. How would they get back to each other after the break up?


**Hi guys..!! I'm back… well, I'm still writing the next chapter of One more chance and just wanted to write this oneshot after listening to Demi Lovato's song 'Get back'. **

**But before anything else, I would like to thank Lachrymosa13blue for beta-ing this story. I love you a lot..!! Hahaha… you've been a great help..!! *hugs* to you..!!**

**Hope you enjoy this story and have fun.. ^_^**

**Ps. If I own Prince of Tennis it would be censored! Lol. Just kidding..**

**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

Fuji sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It had been almost two weeks since Tezuka started avoiding him. It was getting on his nerves; the stoic boy had been completely ignoring his presence.

Whenever he neared him, Tezuka would either walk away or talk to Oishi. It was so childish and immature.

It wasn't his fault to begin with…

Was it his fault that people wanted to flirt with him?

Ok, maybe it was his fault but Tezuka didn't have to act that way. It was frustrating to be avoided.

The fact that they had broken up on that same date didn't help lighten his mood either.

_Damn._

He was so frustrated! He hadn't been kissed or touched for two freaking weeks and it was driving him crazy.

He tried talking to the bespectacled boy but they either ended up fighting or ignoring each other.

Recently, it was more of ignoring. Their school festival was coming up and Tezuka, being the school council president, was busy as hell.

Tennis practice was cancelled for the event because every class was required to have a booth for the school festival.

"Fuji … Fuji … FUJIKO…!"

Fuji snapped back from his trance as he turned to look at his best friend.

"Mou, you're spacing out again!" Eiji wailed.

"Gomen, I was just…thinking" Fuji replied.

Eiji was about to say something but considered to stop; annoying Fuji with questions at a time like this would only be the cause of his death.

"Mika-san is going to take your measurements now" Eiji said.

"Ah, thanks" Fuji smiled as he headed to their class president who blushed crimson red when he neared her.

Fuji had always found it amusing whenever their class president blush and stutter whenever he neared her but right now he couldn't find himself a bit amused. If he were to be honest it was a bit irritating.

After getting his measurement, Fuji proceeded to the roof to get some peace. Everything was hectic in school. Everyone was rushing here and there. So many people were walking and preparing.

Fuji gazed up at the sky as he calmed himself.

_God. He missed Tezuka._

He wanted to see him, to feel him, to kiss him.

Fuji fished out his cell phone from his pocket as he pressed speed dial. He let out a gulp as he listened to the tone.

It was ringing.

Fuji smiled.

That was a good sign.

Beep beep beep…

_THE HELL??!!?_

Fuji glared at his phone, this was stupid.

He almost wanted to throw his phone but tried to remain calm instead. The phone had nothing to do with his anger.

Fuji sighed again as he leaned on the fence and stared below, to his surprise he saw Tezuka.

He felt a smile crept to his face as he watched the bespectacled boy giving orders to the other council officers.

How long had it been since he last had a nice conversation with him?

Fuji then stopped as he saw a girl approach Tezuka, it was the vice president of the student council, Miyako or something.

Fuji watched as Miyako handed Tezuka a water bottle and a towel and the stoic boy had smiled at her in return.

Fuji felt his blood boil at the sight.

How dare he smile at her that way?!

And what the hell was that girl thinking? Just because they've broken up doesn't mean she had the right to flirt with him! Tezuka belongs to him!

Fuji then stopped.

_Flirt?_

_Tezuka belongs to him?_

Fuji's eyes widened as realization struck him.

So this is how Tezuka feels when I talk to Saeki or to other guys…

Fuji reflected on his behavior when he was still with Tezuka and realized that he had always been flirting with other guys even though he was with Tezuka.

Fuji felt stupid as he imagined how hurt Tezuka might have felt whenever he flirted with others.

And he had never shown much affection to him either in the past few months.

Fuji felt irritated at himself. How could a genius like him be so stupid??

He wanted Tezuka back.

_He needed him back!_

Fuji dashed out from the roof and headed back to the classroom. He stopped when he saw Eiji.

"Eiji! Could you call the other regulars for me?" Fuji requested.

"Hoi?" Eiji asked puzzled.

"Don't ask, I'll tell you later. I just have a plan to get Tezuka back" Fuji smiled.

Eiji's eyes widened as he hugged his best friend tightly.

"Yey! You finally realize your feelings! Ok! I'll go call them" Eiji replied happily.

"Ok, meet me in the clubroom!" Fuji smiled.

"Why are we gathered here anyway Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked as he sat on the bench.

"Fujiko needs our help! He wants to get Tezuka-buchou back!" Eiji replied grinning.

"Eh?! Really?? That's great!" Taka said.

"Ah, there was an 87.53% chance that this would happen" Inui stated as he wrote something in his notebook.

The door suddenly opened and Fuji entered.

"Saa, thanks for gathering him here, Eiji" Fuji smiled.

"What should we do then Fuji-senpai?" Kaido hissed.

"Oh, I assume Eiji had already told you that I wanted to get back with Tezuka" Fuji started. Everybody nodded.

"Saa, it's quite easy. I want to tell Kunimitsu that I still want him and you guys will help me accomplish that" Fuji smiled sweetly at them.

Everybody gulped.

That oh-so-very sweet smile of his meant nothing but trouble.

* * *

Tezuka walked around the campus to check up the venue, the stage, the equipments and other stuffs.

Finally, it was the last day of the School festival. The week had been so busy and tiring.

But most of all it had been so lonely. He missed his lover's touch and kiss. He missed the way Fuji snuggled up to him and teased him mercilessly.

He still loves Fuji but the tensai needed to see his own faults. Fuji kept on flirting with other guys even though they were together.

It was frustrating and painful on his part.

Wasn't he enough for Fuji?

Did the tensai feel so little for him?

Fuji hadn't even made any effort to win him back.

_What if Fuji simply forgets him and move on?_

Tezuka stopped at that thought.

Was it a good idea to break up with him?

Tezuka was suddenly brought out of his trance when he heard multiple fan girlish screams.

He glanced back and his eyes widened in utter surprise.

There, in the stage was his entire tennis team. (The regulars only)

_What the hell were they doing there? _

_They weren't part of the event! _

"Good evening guys! As you all know we are the Seigaku tennis team and as a surprise to our council president and tennis captain, we will present a simple song!" Eiji shouted at the microphone.

Tezuka felt a migraine coming. These guys were surely up to no good.

Wait.

_Did he say we? _

_Does that mean..?? _

And sure enough Tezuka saw the tensai with them.

He felt his heart pound in his chest as he finally took a closer look at Fuji. If it was possible Fuji had been lovelier than ever.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Tezuka Kunimitsu" Fuji smiled causing every one to scream louder.

Tezuka was shocked. Totally speechless in fact.

Suddenly Momo played the drums as the music began.

Oishi was in the lead guitar, Taka accompanied him with another guitar and Kaido was doing bass. Inui was at the piano and Eiji and Echizen were back up singer while Fuji was the lead.

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
You won't answer the phone__Get Back__  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa..._

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna

Don't look at me that I way I see it in your, I see it in your e-e-eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fi-i-ine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess Since you've left!  
And everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense.

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back  
[ Get Back lyrics from .com/ ]  
Get back with you

You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I've been needing  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh hold me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you

Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)  
Get back! (Get Back!)

oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
cause I know you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back with you

Get back!

When the song was finished more shouts and screaming were heard but Tezuka didn't seem to hear any of it as he watched the tensai jump off the stage and headed his way.

He felt his whole face heat up as Fuji approached him.

God he was so happy.

This was the first time that Fuji had done such a thing for him.

Fuji grinned sheepishly at him as he held Tezuka's hand and pulled him away from the crowd. The two of them ran away hand in hand causing a major uproar from the other students.

The two finally stooped running when they reached the rooftop both panting heavily.

"Fuji…I…" Tezuka began but was cut off when Fuji pressed his lips on Tezuka's.

Tezuka was surprised at first but kissed back hungrily.

He had missed those lips. He had missed that mouth.

They broke the kiss when both were lacking oxygen; they remained quiet for a moment before Fuji burst out laughing. Tezuka blinked at him in surprise.

"I can't believe I did that" Fuji said through his laughs.

Tezuka then smiled at him.

"I…was really happy…" Tezuka replied.

Fuji blushed as he gave Tezuka a peck on the lips.

"You better be, I did that only for you" Fuji smiled.

Tezuka hugged the tensai tightly and Fuji closed his eyes softly as he melted into the embrace. It felt so warm.

"I'm sorry Kunimitsu…I realized my faults…I didn't mean to hurt you or anything…I'm just really sorry…" Fuji apologized.

"Ah, it's ok. What's important is that I have you back" Tezuka said softly as he played with Fuji's hair.

Fuji gazed up at Tezuka's hazel eyes and smiled.

"No, I have you back" Fuji grinned as he pulled Tezuka closer and kissed him.

-OwArI-

**A/N So guys? How was it..?? Hope you liked it too..!! hehehe.. Please leave a review and it would make my day and inspire me to write more stories.., hahaha.. ^_^ **

**If you have any suggestions or plot that you would like, feel free to tell me and I'll try to write one especially for you guys.., but only limited to the TeFu fandom.., hahahaha… **

**Oh yeah, One more chance is about to end and once again, I'm in the state of confusion as to which story I should post next. I've been thinking of writing a humor fic or an angst. What do you think..?? hehehe.. **

**Feel free to give me opinions and suggestion, they really help a lot and are very much appreciated..! Please don't hesitate to give ideas..!! hahahaha..**


End file.
